The invention relates to a stuffed toy configured generally in the shape of the "wishbone" of a bird. The toy includes stuffed flexible elongated legs with a face at the apex of the wishbone. The legs are curved in an arc with a convex lower side facing in a downward direction in side view so that the toy may be rocked back and forth on a support surface.
The toy may be used in a variety of ways such as a pillow or cushion wherein the legs wrap around the neck of a user. Also, the legs may be twisted pretzel-like to simulate a leg-crossed position.